


Лапы

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, sidestory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019
Summary: После тяжёлого трудового дня Буйволсон возвращается домой.





	Лапы

**Author's Note:**

> очень косвенный кроссовер с "Тарзаном"  
> межвидовой секс, секс с использование посторонних предметов, единичные случаи употребления нецензурной лексики, частично AU.

Дверь, отброшенная нервным движением, захлопнулась с шумным лязгом. Буйволсон раздражённо дёрнул ухом, швырнул на комод чёрную папку, на которой были вытеснены крупные буквы ZPD, и протопал в комнату, растирая гудящую голову.

Денёк выдался насыщенным событиями, главным образом неприятными. Впрочем, этим отличалась вся последняя неделя. Месяц. Или два.

Грёбанная жизнь.

Буйволсон с тяжёлым вздохом почти упал на диван в гостиной и, откинув голову назад, на спинку, прикрыл глаза, пытаясь расслабиться, но при этом не отрубиться тут же — шея и спина не скажут ему «спасибо» за такую ночёвку на утро. А уж что скажет Керч...

Затылка почти невесомо коснулись лёгкие пальцы. Буйволсон облегчённо вздохнул и всё-таки позволил себе расслабленно обмякнуть, чему только способствовало постепенно увеличившееся, но остающееся нежным давление чужих лап, переместившихся с головы на шею.

Хорошо, когда твой парень — профессиональный массажист.

— Устал, телёночек? — пророкотал над головой ласковый голос.

— Не то слово, — проворчал Буйволсон, немного приоткрывая глаза, чтобы бросить довольный взгляд на нависшую сверху чёрную физиономию. Физиономия приветливо улыбнулась, демонстрируя ряд плоских зубов и крупные, выступающие вперёд клыки, способные вызвать приступ острой зависти даже у льва. — Ты просто не представляешь, с какими идиотами приходится иметь дело.

Разумеется, Керчак представлял. Буйволсон начинал с подобных слов практически каждый вечер — за исключением тех, когда приходил домой слишком измотанным даже для жалоб, слишком поздно для задушевных разговоров или не приходил вовсе, оставаясь ночевать на работе. Тем не менее, Керчак угукнул, давая партнёру понять, что внимательно слушает его излияния. Мощные широкие ладони, покрытые с внешней стороны чёрной шерстью, тем временем перешли на плечи быка, разминая жёсткие мускулы.

Он сто раз и сотней разных способов пытался убедить Буйволсона делать во время работы короткую гимнастику — комплекс быстрых и довольно простых упражнений, который поможет снять напряжение мышц и разогнать кровь и доползать к концу дня не таким «убитым» — а при достаточно регулярных занятиях ещё и в более-менее прямоходящем состоянии. Но по твердолобости с быком мало кто мог бы поспорить.

Ничего не поделаешь, Керчак знал, с кем его угораздило связаться. Оставалось только прилагать все силы, чтобы Буйволсон не загнулся всё-таки на страже порядка во цвете лет от кифоза или какой-нибудь язвы желудка.

— ...и вот наша «героиня», чтоб ей о собственные уши споткнуться, лезет прямиком в Малые Грызунки, где они на пару с этим облезлым прохиндеем чуть не разгромили весь квартал и едва не поубивали кучу народа. Даже не знаю, от кого проблем больше — от преступника или этой... полицейской. И в итоге жалоб от местного населения больше, чем висяков за пятилетку, и мой стол ими не завален по самый потолок только потому, что фантики от конфет больше, чем листы у этих мышероек. Я уж не говорю про их почерк! А кому всё это читать в итоге? Ну разумеется капитану Буйволсону, у него ведь такое острое зрение! Хотя чтобы разобрать, кому там на какую лапу упал шкаф, у кого какой любимый бабушкин сервиз разбился и чего они все хотят сделать с офицером Хопс, мне нужны не очки, а скорее микроскоп.

Керчак выдал очередной согласный гул, хотя ему казалось, что при слове «Хопс» у него самого скоро начнёт дёргаться веко. Этого «Хопс» стало вдруг как-то слишком много в их жизни уже с тех пор, как мэр любезно сообщил Буйволсону, что одиозный новичок после академии переходит именно в центральный участок.

А потом крольчиха появилась в участке лично.

— А потом это куцехвостое недоразумение влазит по самые свои длинные уши в самое, мать его, _деликатное_ дело на моей памяти, мэр и его ручная кудряшка её радостно поддерживают и водружают на пьедестал своей грёбанной политики, а когда их драгоценный кролик с нулевым опытом оперативной работы, не считая сегодняшнего погрома, вновь облажается, кого начнут за это трясти? Капитана Буйволсона, конечно! И всем будет плевать, чья это была затея! — бык раздражённо всплеснул лапами, затем уронил их на диван и устало выдохнул.

— И что дальше было? — поинтересовался Керчак.

— А что могло быть? — Буйволсон скривился. — Пришлось передавать дело Выдрингтона ей. Правда, ограничил срок в два дня, договорились, что, если не справится — уволится.

— Она же протеже мэра?

— Да помню я! Облажается, ткну её в это носом и отошлю дальше раздавать штрафы в качестве особой капитанской милости. Может, хоть притихнет немного после этого.

— Ну и замечательно, — чуть рассеянно, скорее в такт собственным мыслям, чем чужим излияниям, отозвался Керчак. — А теперь вставай, — широкая ладонь хлопнула Буйволсона по спине — кто иной от такой ласки уже летел бы носом вперёд. — Топай в ванну. Я всё приготовил там. Пятнадцать минут полежишь и будешь бодро скакать, как годовалый жеребёнок.

— Вот ещё, — фыркнул бык, поднимаясь с дивана — двигаться уже было куда легче, чем десять минут назад — и потягиваясь. — Ты со мной?

— Шутишь? — Керчак хмыкнул. — В нашей ванне мы вдвоём поместимся только стоя и тесно обнявшись.

— А ты что-то имеешь против объятий? — Буйволсон широко развёл лапы и качнулся вперёд, обхватывая широкие плечи Керчака.

— Предпочитаю обниматься с тем, кто не растечётся через десять минут страдающей лужей, — насмешливо отозвался тот и шутливо толкнул быка в грудь. — Иди уже. Я тебе сказал резвиться после ванны, а не до.

— Хорошо, — Буйволсон ухмыльнулся и выпустил партнёра из объятий. — После ванны. Я запомнил.

— И после ужина! — торопливо рявкнули ему вслед.

 

Ванна и в самом деле уже ждала, наполненная до необходимого уровня. Насколько знал Буйволсон, Керчак заливал её изначально едва ли не кипятком, который за время приветственного массажа и излияния души успевал немного остыть до приемлемой для толстой бычьей шкуры температуры.

Буйволсон принялся избавляться от формы, посекундно чертыхаясь. И почему сшить полный комплект униформы на кролика за считаные дни можно, а сделать для капитана ту же униформу на молниях — нет? Чтобы этим проклятым «модельерам» самим всю жизнь пришлось пуговицы копытами расстёгивать и трахаться только с жирафами! Если, конечно, они сами не жирафы. Тогда... кого можно пожелать в качестве партнёра для максимально неудобного полового сношения жирафу, Буйволсон придумать не успел. Пуговицы наконец закончились — две, правда, всё-таки оторвались и звонко упрыгали куда-то по кафельному полу, — и бык стянул рубашку, отправляя её в отдельную корзину для белья. Завтра надо будет закинуть в ателье, где капитан уже числится постоянным клиентом. Они, кажется, уже завели даже набор подходящих пуговиц, так что можно не ползать по полу, разыскивая беглянок. Что поделать, у самого Буйволсона дела с иголками обстоят ещё хуже, чем с пуговицами, да лапы Керчака, хоть и могут быть достаточно аккуратными, чтобы не навредить даже самым мелким из клиентов, для шитья не очень приспособлены.

Вслед за рубашкой избавившись от брюк, Буйволсон осторожно забрался в ванну и с довольным вздохом откинулся назад. Вдохнул ещё раз, втягивая широкими ноздрями ароматный пар, поднимающийся от горячей воды. Определить, что там Керчак заливает в его ванну, по одному лишь запаху у Буйволсона никогда бы не получилось, но принюхиваться к этому ему нравилось. Ароматы были не цветочными, во всяком случае, капитан на это искренне надеялся — не хватало ещё, чтобы кто-нибудь из подчинённых потом учуял, что от него пахнет какими-нибудь фиалками, — скорее какие-то травы. Запах этот будил глубоко в подсознании смутные воспоминания, принадлежавшие, наверное, ещё далёким предкам Буйволсона — об обширных просторах, горячем воздухе экваториальной Африки, бескрайнем небе над головой, колышущемся море травы. Надо полагать, когда та трава диких саванн пахла настолько сильно, это обещало далёким предкам обильную и сочную пищу, поэтому воспоминания действовали на Буйволсона вполне успокаивающе.

— Джерри! — вырвал его из блуждающих размышлений рёв Керчака. — Вылазь!

Буйволсон вздохнул и неохотно зашевелился. Покидать тёплую ванну и приятные смутные воспоминания желания не было, но здесь не работа, где можно начальственно рявкнуть и зло зыркнуть, чтобы все от тебя разбежались — кроме некоторых наиболее активных и не умеющих останавливаться личностей. Керчак полагал, что если он сказал лежать в ванне пятнадцать минут, значит надо лежать пятнадцать минут. И никаких «ещё чуть-чуть, пару минут буквально». И, если бы посчитал это необходимым, вполне мог прийти и лично выволочь партнёра из воды.

Быстро сполоснувшись под душем, Буйволсон накинул ожидающий его на вешалке халат и, на ходу завязывая пояс, тяжело протопал на кухню, где хозяйничал Керчак.

— Садись, — тот махнул одной лапой в сторону стола, второй споро нарезая какой-то фрукт.

— Угу, — невнятно промычал Буйволсон, но садиться не стал, вместо этого направившись к партнёру и, обхватив его массивную фигуру за пояс, потёрся носом о мягкое кожистое ухо, плотно прижатое к черепу.

По морде тотчас хлопнула мягкая ладонь.

— Садись, — настойчиво повторил Керчак. — Я же сказал — после ужина.

— Может, ну его? — предложил Буйволсон. — Потом поужинаем.

— Потом мы отрубимся, а наутро ты ускачешь на работу, даже не позавтракав, и будешь либо весь день ходить голодным, либо жрать всякую гадость. Чем ты сегодня обедал, кстати? — Керчак с подозрением прищурился. — Какой-нибудь сушенный букет не пойми чего, который даже от земли толком отряхнуть не потрудились, из ближайшего ларька?

Плохо, когда твой парень работает в сфере здравоохранения, а ты возглавляешь одну из самых безумных служб города, забывая порою про обеденный перерыв.

— Нет, — искренне заверил Буйволсон.

— Значит, снова стрелял пончики у Когтяузера, — сделал вывод Керчак.

— Да какая разница?! — Буйволсон раздражённо фыркнул. — Не помру я от одного пончика.

Его смерили насмешливым взглядом от нижних копыт до рогов.

— Хочешь, чтобы я поверил, что ты наелся одним пончиком? — насмешливо уточнил Керчак и лязгнувшим сталью голосом повторил в очередной раз: — Садись.

Самец гориллы, возглавляющий группу, определяет для неё распорядок дня, места кормёжек, ночёвок и не терпит вызова своему авторитету. Меняются времена, развивается цивилизация, но некоторые вещи остаются прежними.

 

Загрузив тарелки в посудомойку и запустив её, Буйволсон направился в сторону спальни, прикидывая, стоит ли продолжать попытки «подкатить» к Керчаку или всё, что тот недавно демонстрировал, было намёком отвалить и перенести внезапно проснувшуюся «резвость» на какой-нибудь другой день.

Керчак, вытянувшийся на кровати с книгой в лапах, поднял голову.

— Поел? — кратко спросил он, закрывая и откладывая небольшой томик в сторону.

— О да, — насмешливо отозвался Буйволсон, наблюдая, как горилла поднимается ему навстречу. — Всё съел и даже вымыл после этого копыта.

— Тогда, полагаю, у тебя всё-таки хватит сил на небольшие физические усилия, — широко улыбнулся в ответ Керчак.

Похоже, всё предыдущее всё-таки не было намёком. А вот это определённо было. Как и небольшой, закрытый пока пластиковый ящик, ожидающий на постели.

— Я уже начал думать, что ты сегодня не в настроении, со всеми этими «после ванны», «после ужина», — бросив взгляд на кровать, Буйволсон порывисто прижал любовника к себе, зарываясь копытами в серебристую шерсть на шее, и вновь прижался мордой к небольшому круглому уху.

— Тебе явно надо сбросить напряжение, — констатировал Керчак, вновь профессиональным движением вдавливая пальцы в грудь быка. — И это прекрасный и приятный способ.

— Давно бы так, — одобрительно проворчал Буйволсон. — А то от твоих разговоров про пончики всё желание отпадает нафиг.

— Ничего, — Керчак улыбнулся, распуская пояс халата и скользя ладонями к паху быка. — Всё можно поднять. И желание тоже.

Буйволсон подцепил копытами футболку — прекрасная одежда, никаких идиотских пуговиц — гориллы и дёрнул её вверх. Керчак покорно задрал лапы, позволяя раздеть себя, а затем сам стянул любовника халат. Буйволсон довольно вздохнул, чувствуя, как гибкие пальцы вновь сжимаются на плечах, касаясь шкуры уже напрямую, а не через слой ткани, и сам наклонился вперёд, прижимаясь носом к щеке примата. Быка всегда — ну, по крайней мере, с начала их отношений — восхищала возможность так легко прикоснуться к голой мягкой коже, лишённой шерстяного покрова.

Наверное, он навалился на партнёра слишком сильно — Керчак сделал пару шатких шагов назад, и два тела тяжело рухнули на кровать. Та вздрогнула, но устояла — не зря, не доверяя хрупкому дереву, любовники предпочли себе ложе из металла. Оно ведь без разницы, что там, под толстым матрасом, зато мебель не надо менять каждый раз, когда захочется отпустить себя и не сдерживать вложенную природой в крепкое тело мощь.

Буйволсон отстранился, нависая над гориллой, и стащил, наконец, с того штаны, пояс которых ещё до падения пытался нащупать вслепую. Керчак, вытянув длинную лапу, подгрёб ближе заветный ящик.

Щёлкнула крышка, открывая доступ к достаточно богатой, собираемой не один год коллекции. Ещё в самом начале, поняв, что их отношения вот-вот готовы перейти к взаимному заваливанию в постель, самцы обзавелись парой первых фаллоимитаторов, использовавшихся, как выражался Буйволсон, «для разогрева». А где два — там и три, и больше.

Впопыхах пытаясь найти нужную игрушку, Буйволсон опрокинул ящик, из-за чего часть содержимого раскатилась по покрывалу. Зато нужный фаллоимитатор — самый тонкий из имеющихся сейчас, хотя и повнушительнее того, самого первого — сразу попался на глаза.

— Готов? — поинтересовался Буйволсон, щедро полив искусственный член смазкой.

— Давай уже, — настойчиво отозвался Керчак, выразительно двинув бёдрами.

Буйволсон, не став тратить время на дополнительные вопросы, мягко толкнул фаллоимитатор в анальное отверстие гориллы. Керчак довольно зажмурился, а бык, пока что так же неторопливо, потянул игрушку обратно. Фаллоимитатор скользил достаточно легко, и вскоре Буйволсон заменил его на другой, более внушительный, наблюдая, как широкая грудь гориллы начинает вздыматься всё чаще.

— Может, нам стоит уже начинать сразу с этого? — хмыкнул бык, снова начиная неспешно двигать фаллоимитатор.

— Только... только не когда ты... ночуешь на работе... неделями, — прерывисто выдохнул Керчак.

Буйволсон фыркнул — такого, чтобы он не приходил домой «неделями», не было уже давно, а то, что засиживался допоздна в последние дни, так на то есть причины. Ситуация с похищениями вполне тянет на экстренную, и с каждым проклятым днём всё ближе к тому, чтобы стать катастрофической. Никто не говорит, но всё в участке ожидают, что вот-вот да «всплывёт» где-нибудь тело одного из пропавших. Хорошо, если одним куском. И не стоит забывать о газетчиках и треклятых политиках. Каждое новое исчезновение — как безжалостно уменьшающиеся цифры на таймере бомбы. Кто бы ещё знал, на сколько этот таймер установлен...

Пытаясь задвинуть мысли о работе как можно дальше, Буйволсон наклонился вперёд и лизнул шершавым языком грудь любовника. На шее тотчас сомкнулись крепкие объятия. Бык выдавил короткий смешок и лизнул ещё раз. Чужие ладони надавили на рога, принуждая немного запрокинуть голову, и Керчак уже сам потёрся своим носом о морду быка.

Полиция, пропавшие, газетчики, чёртова Хопс с чёртовым мэром мигом испарились из головы Буйволсона.

— Всегда восхищался, как на тебя это действует, — пророкотал Керчак ему на ухо.

Буйволсона и самого восхищала и в то же время удивляла собственная реакция на подобные прикосновения. Он довольно усмехнулся, лизнул, пожалуй, даже с некоторым вызовом прижавшуюся к нему чёрную кожу, и вновь обратил своё внимание на нижнюю половину любовника.

Убедившись, что второй фаллоимитатор скользит уже вполне свободно, бык извлёк его.

Когда «активную» роль играл Керчак, после этого он, порою, продолжал, уже не прибегая к посторонним предметам — просто собственными пальцами. Когда горилла вытворил такое впервые, Буйволсон едва не кончил только от этого. Спасло в тот раз то, что Керчак, пальцами одной лапы толкаясь в задницу быка, второй вовремя перехватил его член.

Буйволсон однажды поинтересовался, не хотел ли любовник такого же в свой адрес, Керчак пообещал обломать ему рога, если он только попробует. И ехидно предложил, если совсем не терпится, спилить сперва твёрдые копыта. Намёк был достаточно толстым, и Буйволсон подобных предложений больше не выдвигал.

И всё же сейчас аккуратно прикоснулся кончиком копыта к уже приоткрытому отверстию — не собираясь проникать, а просто дразня, — и тут же хрипло вздохнул, когда почувствовал прикосновение к собственным яичкам. Руки гориллы продолжали удерживать его за шею, не давая выпрямиться.

Повезло кому-то иметь развитые пальцы на стопах.

— О, твой меч уже покинул свои ножны, — мягко прогудел Керчак.

Буйволсон едва не поперхнулся от такого сравнения.

— Ты бы, бля, ещё нефритовый жезл вспомнил, — быстро пробормотал он, пока чужие пальцы — чуть короче и менее гибкие, чем на руках — скользили по его «оружию».

Керчак усмехнулся.

— Не, нефритовый жезл немно-о-о-ох! — он судорожно выгнулся, запрокидывая голову и закатывая глаза, когда Буйволсон одним движением толкнул в освободившийся анус новую игрушку, куда более толстую.

— Ну и как теб-бе... такой жезл? — выдохнул бык, поворачивая искусственный фаллос вокруг его оси.

В ответ Керчак, жадно хватающий ртом воздух, сумел выдать лишь рычащий стон — вполне информативно, в общем-то. Буйволсон довольно улыбнулся и повторил движение. Лапы на шее сжались крепче, пальцы впились в кожу — хорошо, что под шерстью синяков не видно.

Словно в отместку, усилилась хватка на члене быка, один из пальцев чужой ступни почти невесомо обвёл головку, чтобы затем надавить — не причиняя боли, но достаточно сильно, чтобы теперь уже Буйволсон охнул и согнулся, прижимаясь лбом к широкой груди Керчака. Лапа, сжимающая основание фаллоимитатора, дрогнула, раскачивая его вверх-вниз и выбивая из пасти гориллы очередной полурык-полустон.

— Переходи уж-же... к делу, — пробормотал Керчак, с трудом возвращая себе контроль над даром речи.

Буйволсон кивнул, хотя любовник не смотрел на него, и потянулся за презервативом. Натягивать «резинку» почти вслепую – Керчак продолжал сжимать шею быка, не собираясь его отпускать – было не очень удобно, но горилла, которому, видимо, тоже не хотелось ждать долго, предложил ступню помощи. Нетерпеливо сопя, Буйволсон направил член в цель и толкнул бёдра вперёд, плавно входя в чужое тело сразу до упора.

Ненадолго они замерли, давая себе и друг другу небольшой перерыв. Керчак, стараясь дышать медленно и глубоко, расцепил хватку и уронил лапы на покрывало, пошевелил пальцами, повёл напряжёнными плечами. Буйволсон ненадолго прикрыл глаза, тоже стараясь перевести дыхание, чтобы не сорваться слишком быстро. Керчак ещё немного повозился снизу, а затем бык почувствовал прикосновение к животу над самым пахом.

— Давай, — выдохнул горилла.

Буйволсон кивнул и подался было назад, но тут же остановился, почувствовав, как в задницу что-то упёрлось.

— Ке-ерч, — не то сердито, не то жалобно выдохнул бык. — Серьёзно?

Керчак довольно оскалился и вновь погладил пальцами живот любовника, подбираясь настолько близко, насколько это было возможно, к чужому члену.

— Ну же, двигайся, крошка, — обманчиво ласково протянул горилла и немного шевельнул нижней половиной тела.

Буйволсон прикусил губу, тяжело выдыхая через ноздри, но Керчак явно был настроен настоять на своём. Ещё пара движений бёдрами, мышцы, обхватывающие член быка, сжались и снова расслабились. Сзади что-то продолжало давить на анус Буйволсона, самым кончиком раздвигая инстинктивно сжавшиеся при неожиданном прикосновении мышцы — ещё не проникновение, но ясный намёк на то, что должно произойти. Керчак, если бы захотел, давно мог бы вдавить подхваченный с кровати фаллоимитатор дальше — бежать из подобного положения Буйволсону определённо было некуда, — но расчёт явно был не на это.

— Твою мать! — не выдержав очередного движения на члене, бык всё-таки начал, как и требовал Керчак, двигаться, медленно насаживаясь на выбранный гориллой фаллоимитатор — щедро смазанный, явно далеко не самый широкий из набора, но достаточный, чтобы торопиться, принимая его в себя без подготовки, не хотелось. — Твоюматьтвоюматьтвоюмать...

Искусственный член Керчак держал на удивление твёрдо — учитывая, что делал он это ногами, да ещё когда его самого трахали — пусть и очень медленно. Приглушённый стон гориллы звучал хорошим фоном для ругательств. Буйволсон вновь остановился, запрокинув голову назад, тяжело отдуваясь и выжидая, пока тело привыкнет к новым ощущениям.

— Так вот нахуя вам надо было отращивать кисти на ногах, — пробормотал он.

Керчак сдавленно хмыкнул, а затем, не выдержав, застонал уже в голос — Буйволсон резким движением толкнулся обратно, желая отплатить за преподнесённый «сюрприз». Бык, правда, и сам не сумел смолчать, когда одновременно с тем, как его член погрузился в чужое тело, фаллоимитатор с той же скоростью выскользнул из его собственного.

— Ну и долго ты так продержишься? — пропыхтел Буйволсон, вновь, уже увереннее, подаваясь назад.

Продержался Керчак ещё три захода. По мере того как Буйволсон, привыкая к проникновению, увеличивал темп, фаллоимитатор дрожал в лапах гориллы всё заметнее. Наконец, когда бык в очередной раз полностью вошёл в его тело, Керчак изменил тактику и всё-таки толкнул искусственный член вперёд. Буйволсон вновь хрипло выругался, но, как оказалось, на этом горилла ещё не закончил. Неслышно щёлкнула кнопка, и бык вздрогнул, когда фаллоимитатор мелко завибрировал.

— Твою... — почти проскулил Буйволсон — едва ли ему в иной обстановке удалось бы издать снова подобные звуки, — и вновь задвигал бёдрами, разом взвинчивая темп до максимума.

Долго трудиться не пришлось — уже вскоре его накрыла волна оргазма. Хрипло взревев, Буйволсон до упора вжался в тело любовника, чувствуя, как удовольствие прошивает его от кончиков рогов до задних копыт.

Чувствуя, как напряжение во всём теле постепенно сменяется удовлетворением, бык проморгался и медленно выдохнул, после чего завёл лапу назад, отключил вибратор и, плавно вытянув его наружу, отбросил на покрывало. Только затем Буйволсон неторопливо освободил собственный обмякший член и окинул взглядом раскинувшегося на постели любовника.

Керчак часто дышал, запрокинув голову и закрыв глаза, ещё не отойдя от устроенного ему раунда быстрого секса, его член всё ещё вздымался вверх, твёрдый и липкий. Буйволсон склонился к нему и одним медленным движением провёл широким шершавым языком от основания до самого кончика, одновременно вытягивая из задницы гориллы заполненный презерватив. Можно было оставить тот внутри до конца действа — Керчак замечательно смотрелся с высовывающейся из задницы «резинкой», из которой просачивалась белая жидкость, — но теперь уже у Буйволсона были другие планы. Нельзя ведь оставить «шутку» с фаллоимитатором без оплаты. Бык ещё раз лизнул член гориллы и повернул голову, выбирая новую игрушку.

Керчак застонал, почувствовав, как его снова заполняет скользкий силикон. Буйволсон уже особо не осторожничал, и горилла заметался на кровати, чувствуя, как постепенно увеличивается растяжение мышц, балансируя на грани между болью и удовольствием. Движение внутри, наконец, прекратилось. Буйволсон немного выждал, позволяя любовнику приспособиться, а затем включил вибрацию.

Керчак взревел, дёрнулся и вцепился ладонями в изголовье, дрожа так, словно движение фаллоимитатора в заднице отдавалось через всё тело. Буйволсон довольно улыбнулся и вновь наклонился к члену любовника, быстро доводя его до грани. И за неё.

Когда густая чёрная шерсть украсилась белыми потёками, Буйволсон отключил вибратор, мягко похлопал Керчака по животу и подтянулся на постель, вытягиваясь рядом с обмякшим партнёром.

— Хорошо? — лениво поинтересовался бык, потеревшись носом о голую морщинистую щёку.

— Угу, — вяло отозвался Керчак, разжимая хватку и опуская подрагивающие лапы.

Металл металлом, а на изголовье остались заметные вмятины — впрочем, уже не первые. Но не заказывать ведь было кровать из сверхпрочных сплавов — с такими вещами играется, главным образом, армия, а не гражданская промышленность. И не то чтобы Буйволсону не к кому было обратиться с подобной интересной просьбой, вот только эти ребята поняли бы всё совершенно _правильно_ , чего капитану полиции определённо не хотелось бы.

— Вытащи это, — пробормотал Керчак, слегка двинув бёдрами.

— Ага, — Буйволсон приподнялся было, но исполнять просьбу не спешил. — А сам можешь? Ногами?

Керчак скосил на него глаза.

— Не наигрался? — беззлобно проворчал он, но всё-таки действительно шевельнул ногой. Не особо, впрочем, бодро. — Ну же, Джер-р-р-ри.

Буйволсон усмехнулся и всё же потянулся вперёд, осторожно освобождая любовника от фаллоимитатора. Керчак ещё немного полежал, отдуваясь, а затем перекатился вбок, падая с кровати на четвереньки, и лишь после этого медленно выпрямляясь в полный рост.

— Я в душ, — известил он. — Приберёшься тут?

— Угу, — откликнулся Буйволсон, вновь откидываясь на кровать.

Прибраться, впрочем, действительно стоило. Бык прикрыл глаза, мысленно убедил себя, что встать с кровати ненадолго, но надо, и действительно встал. Тем более, что уборка много сил не заняла — наводить кристальную чистоту Буйволсон не собирался, так, попрятать основные «улики» и выбросить мусор. Заодно можно попить воды, раз всё равно идти на кухню.

Когда Буйволсон вернулся обратно в спальню, Керчак, влажный и пушистый, уже стянул с кровати покрывало и устраивался под одеялом. Бык скинул наброшенный для похода на кухню халат и тоже плюхнулся в постель.

 

Из сладких снов его вырвал звонок телефона. Рядом завозился Керчак, и Буйволсон, сонно выругавшись, торопливо нащупал трубку и с силой ткнул в иконку приёма вызова — хорошо, что он позаботился обеспечить свой телефон качественной противоударной плёнкой, иначе пришлось бы опять чинить экран.

— Буйволсон слушает, — пробормотал бык, поднося телефон к уху.

Не слишком близко — из динамика на него обрушился перепуганный визг Когтяузера.

— ...оказалось — Хопс! — разобрал капитан в чужих воплях, пропустив начало предложения, и поморщился.

Проклятая крольчиха работает в участке всего пару дней, и вот глядите-ка, из-за кого теперь Буйволсону приходится просыпаться ни свет ни заря. Брошенный на часы взгляд подтвердил, что время самое неудобное — вставать ещё рано, а ложиться обратно, если переполох поднялся на ровном месте — с эмоционального Когтяузера, помноженного на заполошную Хопс, всё станется — уже может быть поздно.

— Что опять случилось с этой... — начал было Буйволсон, но диспетчер уже сам спешно вывалил на него основную информацию.

— На неё напал ягуар! В районе Тропического Леса!

— Проклятье, — капитан устало надавил свободным копытом на надбровные дуги. Почему-то бык прекрасно понимал неизвестного ему ягуара. Буйволсон и сам сейчас вполне мог не удержаться и напасть на Хопс. Вот чем та сумела довести несчастного кота посреди ночи? Впрочем, может быть, именно тем, что явилась к нему посреди этой самой ночи. Ей в Академии не объясняли, что ли, что приличные звери в это время спят, а не ждут неугомонных гостей? — Собирай группу, пусть быстро выдвигаются. Я подъеду сразу туда. Точный адрес есть? И не вопи так, я прекрасно тебя слышу, — зажав телефон между плечом и ухом, Буйволсон выбрался из постели.

Когтяузер торопливо, но, к счастью, уже не так громко, продолжал тарахтеть, высыпая на капитана ворох нужных и — по большей части — не нужных — вот к чему Буйволсону знать в подробностях весь разговор диспетчера с Хопс? — сведений, большую часть которых капитан привычно пропустил мимо ушей — во имя саванны, чтобы выслушать всё, что говорит этот гепард, не хватит и девяти жизней.

— Да-да, отлично, — поспешил вставить бык в поток чужой речи, когда сознание выхватило из мешанины слов необходимое «перекрёсток Оцелотов и Лавинной... или Льдиной, я не уверен, она говорила очень быстро, и там ещё...». — Львиной, Когтяузер. Перекрёсток Оцелотов и Львиной. Ты уже выслал группу? Хотя бы дал им сигнал собираться?

Параллельно с выдачей распоряжений Буйволсон распахнул шкаф и извлёк оттуда чистую — и целую — форму. Ему даже почти удалось надеть брюки, не отвлекаясь от разговора. Керчак вновь заворочался на кровати и приподнял голову, сонно щурясь на любовника, скачущего возле шкафа на одной лапе в попытках сунуть вторую в болтающуюся штанину.

— Пусть выдвигаются, — повторил бык. — Всё, отбой, — сумев всё-таки правильно попасть в брюки, Буйволсон отложил телефон. — Прости, Керч. Опять эта... Хопс, — фамилию новенькой бык произнёс таким тоном, словно это было очередное ругательство. — Нет, я её уволю нахрен, всё-таки! Спи дальше.

— Угу, — Керчак уронил голову обратно на подушку, но засыпать не торопился пока, наблюдая из-под приспущенных век, как Буйволсон накидывает рубашку, приступая к очередному сражению с пуговицами. Пуговицы, похоже, одерживали верх и готовы были пожертвовать своей жизнью, чтобы не позволить противнику победить. — Ох, иди сюда уже, — широко зевнув, горилла сел на кровати.

Буйволсон издал очередной мученический вздох и приблизился. Керчак быстро справился с непокорными застёжками, автоматическим жестом заправил рубашку любовника в брюки и похлопал быка по груди.

— Ну вот, хороший мальчик, — сонно пробормотал примат. — Всё, иди. С ремнём сам разберёшься.

С этими словами он завалился обратно, перевернулся на бок, закутываясь в одеяло, и засопел. У Буйволсона, к сожалению, так быстро отключаться почти никогда не получалось.

Фыркнув, бык ласково потёрся носом о чужое ухо, после чего, стараясь не шуметь больше, потопал к выходу.


End file.
